the pigeon and the girl
by MadoHomu
Summary: If you dun know how to confess your love, don't worry! Our service is guarenteed to help you chase after the love of your dream!


the pigeon and the girl

if you dun know how to confess your love, don't worry! Our service is guarenteed to help ypu chase after the love of you dream!

* * *

r u straight but your partner is a lesbian or gay?

r you lesbian but u dk how to confess because your lover is straight or maybe stupid?

don't worry! you hav cum to teh right place!

**_"THE TITTIES LOVER"_**

yES! THE TITTIES LOVER!

please fill in teh form below and we will provide you with teh script, make-up, clothes and environment just for you! even if your potential lover is not a lesbian, we will make her into a lesbian!1 that';s right!

There is also a family package! so if you sign up with your family, instead of costing $201.00 per person, the family package cost, $250.00! so cheap! it does not include the divorce agreement papers and separation fees and other terms and condition applies.

but it seems like your parents didn't even appear in the anime for even a second so we shall skip to the chase and hurry up

* * *

Name: Akemi Homura  
Age: 14  
Sex: Female  
Date of birth: feb 30

Potential lover: Kaname Madoka  
Age 14:  
Sex: Female  
Phone number: 999-Hipstir-000  
Date of birth: oct 3

Reason why not lesbian: she always obey the rules and laws and the govt say no to gay so she also  
Any rivals: Yes. but the rival is a lesbian liek me also so erm  
What she like: She like to make everyone happy, everyone but herself and me  
What she hate: SHe hates making me happy

Her favorite movie/books: She read M rated fanfictions under the cartoons category. Erm, her frequent one is Spongebob squarepants and powefpuff girl. Movie? Erm, i guess it's the avatar. She like blue things.  
Her favorite hang out: UH school and outside. Outside as in uh, witch barriers. idk man she goes everywhere.  
Her favorite food and drinks: Orange juice, tea and cake. that's like the only things she eat in the entire series  
Her favourite topic: godamn it if i know i would havent sign up for this i would hav just talk to her and make out omg stop asking me things

* * *

After we gather the information and computed everything, we have come up withe the best plan.  
Your attire for that day would be :  
Blue sports bra.  
blue gold necklace  
blue underpants  
blue jacket  
blue skirt  
blue pad  
blue fingernails  
blue blood

On monday 2nd of october, we have set up a spongebob fair cosplaying as powerpuff girl booth. We have asked two volunteers from our titties to go and make out

THe scripot will goes as follows:

Homura: "Do you liek the fair?"  
Madoka (Potential reply): "yES!"  
hOMURA: "i am glad. oh my god there is two people making out." -points at squidward and bubbles making out-  
Madoka (Potential reply): "wow haha its fanfiction in real life i must instagram this."  
Homura: i am glad. haha pls tag me

this should be able to spark up her inner horny being. it would be good if we can continue for fifteen minutes but this is illegal so you have to run when the police cums which is around ten minutes later probably. this can also creates a chance for you to hold madoka's hand when you run.

when you run, you must pass by obama's house. go inside obama's house and obama will hand you a law saying that gay is okay. don't worry obama is my brother so i told him already. so now the law say gay is okay and madoka should be releasing her horny vagina now

NEXT you go to the river and push her in. after that you accidetally fall inside and then you two play. after that come out and a pair of school uniform will be prepared. you two shall wear it and then go to school for a stroll and then pass by a garden where there will be fireworks flying in teh sky once the principal go home and watch naruto. this will increase her fire demon being within her for 9 percent.

after that you must be angry and lonely and upset as she smile happily at the sky. then you must go and donate to a charity girl who will be sitting on the tree two feet s from you. you must donate $300.00. that money is for the fees, but you are going to act as charity thus madoka should be amazed at your kindness but you are not. we round up the value as it will be stupid if you give $201.00 so we are doing you a favor.

after that you will go to the hotel and sit on the sofa. a waiter, which is our voluteer from tittes will cum and give you orange juice. you must say you hate it and tell her not to drink it but she will drink it anyway cause she always do the excat things when you told her not to , for example like telling her not to be a friggin magical girl but she did for like the 60th times.

and then next a wedding cake will cum and then you will cute it. when you cut it, cut it at the speed rate of 2cm/hour. When you cut finish. it will be 12 am and i's madoka 's birthday. then you shall go and slam it in her face and kiss her, pretending to be eating teh cake.

after that you will ask her out on her birthday

we will be asking 300 volunteers to be clapping and cheering and yelling for madoka to say yes very loudly. even if madoka say no, pretend you can't hear her and ask her to repeat until she says yes.

after than you will say you shall help her wipe her hand since i should have the cake cream but actually you will put ink on her thumb and press her thumb print on the wedding agreement. eveyrthing is done

happy new years people

i hope you like our titties service.

we will always serve you with our best customer service

* * *

A/n:

hmmm :/


End file.
